A Case of Hematolagnia
by Kuroneko Hikage
Summary: FTSKM. Aerith just grinned and patted Sora's head. "It's just a small case of hematolagnia." L/C


Title: A Case of Hematolagnia  
>Prompt - Leon seme, Cloud uke. Consensual bloodplay. Everything else is up to anon.<p>

Warnings: bloodplay  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.<br>Summary: Aerith just grinned and patted Sora's head. "It's just a small case of hematolagnia."

AN: I couldn't not find this story anywhere on my USBs, so I had to re-write it. And then naturally, the holidays got in the way... -Sigh- I'm so far behind on my writing... Here's hoping that you all like it! And to the person who prompted this, I sincerely apologize for the epic lateness.

~*Start*~

Cloud frowned as he gazed downward into the deep chasm surrounding both castle and town, analyzing the few heartless that managed to pop up between yesterday evening and this morning. There was nothing there in higher level than a few morning stars; ridiculously easy prey, but the number of them promised a good workout before lunch, and with the energy Aerith's breakfast provided a hour ago, he was itching to get started.

His fingertips buzzed with electricity, his favorite element spreading around his hand as he called forth his beloved sword. It was time to clear out the pollution. The sparks around his hand hummed again and extended down the length of his body for a few seconds before his sword appeared, popping into existence from nether space. Think of it as a place just barely in the corner of your eye, but when you turn to look it's gone. He couldn't describe it more than that. It was almost similar to when Sora called forth the keyblade. Almost.

Blue eyes scanned the area, picking out an unsuspecting target. There, amid a group of shadows, one of the morning stars was lazily bouncing around, almost as if it were stumbling around with a killer hangover. A mental picture of the spiked ball throwing one back in a bar full of heartless drew itself in his head, complaining about the lack of hearts and how much of their brethren have been killed. It was... an amusing display that his mind created, but unrealistic and silly enough to be in Sora's head rather than his own, so he shook his head physically to clear it away and once again focused on the heartless below. The thing was in an open area, but still close by to where Cloud stood overlooking them all, perfect positioning.

He raised his sword onto his shoulders and crouched down, getting ready to pounce. Judging from the gravity of this world, and the placement of the shadows around the morning star, the shock wave of his landing should be enough to take them all out and give him a spacious radius between him and anymore of them. He would need the extra time to recover his equilibrium and pull his sword out of the ground. Looking upward, he judged where, approximately, he needed to jump to in order to get a direct hit, though with the height of his current position, it was more likely he need to jump out than up.

Having everything all figured out, he brought his sword around behind him, channeling more energy into it. It was time to get to work. With that final thought, he pushed off from his crouch out into the open air. With momentary hang time, he sliced through the air as he re-positioned his body so that his buster sword now pointed down at his target, letting his speed and momentum carry him directly to his mark. He landed, his sword stabbing the heartless in the center, skewering it completely and not stopping until it was halfway into the ground. He used the shock wave to keep himself from falling to his death, and watched with smug satisfaction as it charged outwards into the numerous shadows lurking around. They all disappeared, leaving behind munny, health and items. Perfect bull's-eye.

The rest of his body floated to the ground, and as soon as his full weight was settled on his feet, he used the strength in his legs to pull his sword free of the tough ground and surveyed the damage. Heartless were flocking to him in droves from all sides, but this was no cause for concern; he was confident enough in his abilities and stamina to endure their onslaught. They were slow, Cloud's mind worked fast, and his muscle were able to follow just as quickly, if not quicker, if he really them needed to. Right now, he was paying attention to the ground, which he managed to slightly break apart.

He snorted. It wasn't the result he'd been hoping for, but then again he only half-assed his decent, if he had fallen down under his own energy and not gravity, it was more than likely that the ground and the heartless that were still closing in on him would be destroyed further. This hadn't been a poor result, more like in a high average, but that didn't mean he was the least bit happy with it.

"Hm," was the only noise to leave Cloud's throat before he leveled the flat of his blade horizontal with the ground and rushed forward to engage the rest of the black and green swarm. It was quick and easy work, one swing would get rid of about ten shadows, and a beam of pent up energy would get rid of ten times more than that. This was how he spent his entire morning, clearing the bottom of the gorge of heartless. They were harmless down here, however, that didn't mean they couldn't find their way up towards the town, so the time Cloud put in down here was something one could call preventative care. Wasn't he such a nice guy?

For the next hour, he did this, traveling along the gorge and getting rid of the pesky heartless that lingered about, almost as if they were waiting for him to arrive and put them out of their misery. They weren't even trying, their activity less so than when the worlds were actually unlocked and open for invasion. Radiant Garden had been ground zero, or so he had learned from Leon, Aerith and the rest. The castle may be under reconstruction, but some areas were left untouched, like the sizable library just up the stairs and inside a pair of double doors. Never really the one for books, he left that up to the rest of the team, he was more for action. Not to say that he was dumb, he just found reading incredibly boring, and he could never be able to finish a book, thick or thin. He'd much rather follow through with action.

Cloud made a full sweep around the circumference of the town and castle, completing his morning loop when he saw the crystal fissure come into view, the way that lead back up to civilization. Grateful for the sight, he finished off the last set of Rising Suns that popped up in the area and headed for it. Last time he was inside the giant hole in the wall, a moogle vendor had set up shop, and he was in desperate need of a hi-potion. He didn't usually need many items, except for when he was battling Sephiroth, but there were occasions when he needed one or two after a morning like this.

The blonde man glared at a deep scratch on his shoulder as it pulled at his skin, and he willed it to behave until he was able to get to the moogle. He didn't normally carry any items on him, either, but that was because by the time he needed one, he'd acquired enough munny for ten, and he wasn't about to overcrowd his pockets with more stuff than he needed.

Ducking inside the cavern and out of the high noon sun, Cloud was thankful for the cool atmosphere, and went about searching for the floating fluff-ball that would be able to ease his annoying pain. This place was covered shimmering walls and glinting crystals, but nowhere did he see the moogle in question, which was strange since he had been there for the past couple of weeks. He was already at the entrance on the other side, and he made a mental note to ask the moogle shop in town what happened to him. What was his name... Stiltskin?

Whatever, he though, and decided it would be less trouble for him to just go home rather than into the heart of the town and have everyone question him about his fresh injuries. He had a couple of potions tucked away in case of emergencies. His ability to deal with people was almost as bad as his ability to finish a book. He promised Aerith he would work on that, but it would be better for both parties if he wasn't oozing blood all over them.

He traveled up the Ravine and into the Bailey, cutting down any heartless that chose to appear with one easy strike until he reached the residential area, and made his way to the zero district. Or at least, that was Cloud's intention, he was not expecting to bump into Leon on the way. While it was true that Leon was head of the restoration committee and his job took him all over Radiant Garden, it was impossible for them not to meet even though this small town was growing by the day, but Cloud wasn't into such social circles. Every time they met, Leon would always ask him to help, and every time the answer remained the same. The answer was no, this wasn't his world, he was just staying here because he was in need of finding his light. If his light wished, then he would stay and help out, but not a moment sooner.

Both men slowed to a stop in front of the other, not saying a word, which Cloud found to be a little odd. Normally, Leon was the one to start the conversation off, and Cloud always answer, what was making him hesitate to say anything this time? He had to ponder this for a minute before he realized that Leon wasn't even looking at him, and instead of asking the man what he was looking at, he followed his gaze... to his shoulder. Oh...

The blonde shrugged his injured shoulder, gaining Leon's attention and causing him to look up into Cloud's disinterested eyes. "Don't worry about it," he said, crossing his arms. "It's just a scratch." In truth, it was just a scratch, he'd received fatal blows far worse than this, and he was sure that Leon would concur.

"Yeah... What did you do to get it?"

"Just some morning training, nothing serious." He banished his blade back into energy, not really needing the gigantic weapon in such a well-protected area. Leon still wouldn't release him from his gaze, and Cloud had an immense urge to roll his eyes. "Well, I'm not dying, for Shiva's sake..."

"Still," came the quiet yet authoritative response, "get that checked by Aerith."

What was wrong with him? Leon was acting strangely from the last time he saw him... which was, admittedly, a week ago, but there was no way a person like him could change so drastically in such a short amount of time. Never before had he cared about what kind of injuries the blonde man has sustained, never before had he told him how to take care of his own damn wounds... And _never_ has Leon ever talked to him in such a strange manner, almost as if he were upset. No, that wasn't the right term. Caring? _Ha!_ That wasn't it, either... Definitely not surprised, either. That kind of emotion elicited a more... violent response.

"Whatever," he said, throwing the brunette's usual line back at him and brushing their shoulders(Cloud's uninjured one) as he walked by him. "There's no need to bother her. I have potions at home. Like I said, it's just a scratch."

When he got no response, his curiosity got the best of him, and he turned around to gauge his reaction. Now he was intrigued. Leon's stormy grey eyes had darkened, and they changed targets once more, his wound. Cloud frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man's eerie stare. They were fixed on him, and he doubted the man wouldn't look away until Cloud went around a corner and disappeared from his sight altogether. There was something creepy skittering up Cloud's back, but he decided to try and shake it off. Tifa was often telling him he had an overactive imagination, Aerith thinks it's just his stomach growling in hunger, and Cid thinks it's some sort of trigger for his fighter's instinct, but the blonde could tell everyone of them right now that they were all wrong.

Sighing out his annoyance up at the sky, he tilted his head backward to mentally mutter at himself, and once again looked at Leon. "If you would like proof, you are welcome to join me."

He said all he needed to, because the brunette didn't waste anytime to walking toward him, his boot clacking on the ground in that slow, confident stride he always carried himself with. Cloud had to wonder just what sort of happenings took place in his life to warrant such a walk. The blonde walked more with a military march, and he figured the other would, too, considering the scarred man's own military background, but definitely not, and he made a mental note to ask him about that later. Now really wasn't the time.

The two of them fell into step beside each other as they made their way to Cloud's home, a peaceful silence casting itself over them. Well, peaceful for Leon, Cloud was just confused, once again mulling his companion's bizarre behavior around in his head and turning up empty-handed. Even when Aerith was worried about his injuries, she would back off when he told her it was just a scratch and, instead of wasting her energy on him, he would use items. She, Tifa and Cid had an unspoken agreement with the blonde now; that any injuries sustained from battle, if he could stand and walk on his own, he would treat them himself. Plus he knew a basic cure spell. It wasn't something as awesome as Aerith's, but in a pinch, if he concentrated enough, it could keep him from dying.

Reaching his home, the blonde turned the keys in the lock and invited Leon in, the brunette taking the offer and entering after him. It was a small space, four rooms, but Cloud made it work. There was a main room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The kitchen and living room connected, then a door that led to the bedroom and connecting bathroom. Cloud kept it neat and sparse with things considering how small it was, but that was okay. This wasn't really his world, and he longed for the day he could return to his, he had a villa on the coast he could hide away the days.

"Sit down or stand, I don't care. The potion is in the kitchen." He moved to walk to that very same room, but a gloved hand stopped him, grabbing onto his uninjured shoulder to keep him in place.

Confused, Could turned back around to question just what the hell Leon thought he was doing, but it never got past his lips, because Leon had effectively sealed them shut with his own. His body stiffened with surprise and the whirling thoughts in his head finally stopped dead in their tracks. This was so unlike the Leon he knew, so forgive him if he took a moment of shock for himself. But the brunette took his unresponsiveness the wrong way and pulled back to gauge any particular emotion from his face, still not saying a single word.

Cloud pulled him back into one, deeper this time, with roaming tongues and plenty of spit. He was startled, but he never denied enjoying the sudden attention. The blonde-haired man couldn't deny a certain attraction to Leon, in truth he was very dependable, and very handsome, and it came as no surprised to him that there were one or two times he didn't mind tossing around with him, but Leon's silence wasn't helping those kinds of thoughts, he didn't know what the brunette thought about him. Was this supposed to be a one-time thing, or the Leon actually want a relationship? The latter wasn't really he cup of tea, but he could try to make an effort, it wasn't impossible.

Leon removed his gloves, cupping one hand at Cloud's jaw, and the other one wrapping around his waist to pull them closer together, though Cloud had to wonder just how much space between them was possible with their bodies touching. Apparently, it was a lot, and he could feel the firm muscle in Leon's chest push against his own, their groins slightly rubbing against the other's thighs. the blonde enjoyed a good make-out session every no and then, but this had to be one of the best, he never even considering what it would be like with Leon because of how non-social he could be. When it comes to talking about the restoration, or heartless, no problem, but personal details? You can forget it. Cloud certainly was already on that track. With Leon's fingers trailing along his jaw and neck, he wanted to feel what was under that white tee and heavy leather jacket.

Removing his own gloves had been easy and took a millisecond of brainpower to achieve, and he didn't care where they landed, only that they were away from him and he could finally touch that well-tanned skin. He wrapped his hands around the man's torso, he grabbed and pulled the back of Leon's pristine white shirt(how did he manage to keep it like that?) out of his leather pants before slipping his pale hands up inside, callouses gliding over the smooth heated surface.

His cold hands on Leon's cold back made the brunette moan and push his hand into Cloud's blonde spikes. All of a sudden, Cloud felt his head force backward, and Leon's tongue devouring him as it plundered deeper with the new angel. With the taste of vanilla and chai on Leon's tongue, the musky scent of leather invading his nose, and chocolate bangs tickling his face, he was in near heaven, unwilling to end it, but things were getting really serious, and he needed to make sure of something before they went any further. Savoring this very position and the feelings that were steadily running south, he let Leon continue the kiss until they needed more more air, and as soon as he parted their lips, Cloud steeled his control and pushed them further apart, so their bodies could breathe, although Leon refused to remove his arm.

"May I ask," he said in a labored pant, "what that was for?" He felt a drop of saliva escape the corner of his mouth, and he wiped it, looking at Leon curiously for an answer that would satisfy Cloud enough to compel him to move forward with more than a simple lip-lock.

Leon wasn't as out of breath as him, so talking for him was easy, smooth and controlled. "I wanted to do it," came the confident reply. Subtle much? Not Radiant Garden's fearless leader. But that was all he said, and Cloud had been looking for a more in-depth answer.

"Care to elaborate?"

The blonde wasn't looking for a complicated answer, just an understanding of what Leon was feeling, it would surely ease his own confusion. At first there was no response, and Cloud thought it might have been because Leon was trying to think of something appropriate to say, but it didn't last for long. The brunette reached up and touched the shorter man's shoulder, and Cloud, not expecting the gentle caress on his open wound, grunted in response at the slight sting now running down his arm. It was still bleeding, too, as the other man lifted his fingers in front of the blond man's face to see the tips covered in red.

"This is why," he said, looking at him with the same gaze as he did before when they were standing in the entrance to the zero district.

His response only baffled Cloud more. "You wanted to kiss me because I was bleeding?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Sort of," he said, but Cloud was unable to question him further before those tanned fingers were on his lips, silencing any sort of investigation into his mysterious response. "Shut up," he commanded. That was it. Argument finished. The leader has spoken, and he sealed it was another swoop downwards, connecting their lips once more.

Allowing the man to ravish him, Cloud noticed a slightly metallic taste as Leon slipped in his tongue, and it took him a minute realize why; there had been blood on Leon's fingers when he had touched his lips. Sneaky bastard. He had to admit that it was... different, and something he never even thought about bringing into the bedroom, but it also made him curious.

Strong hand grasped at his shirt, ripping the belts off and jerking at the zipper almost violently. Cloud was curious as to how Leon found out about this interesting little fetish of his. He gasped as he felt the fabric brush his injured shoulder, giving Leon the perfect opportunity to dig deeper inside his mouth. He wondered how long Leon had this infatuation with other people's blood, with his _own_ blood. And he had to fantasize, just how good would Leon be able to make it feel once they were stark naked and fucking like crazy? He wanted to find that out. Clawing at the leather jacket until it was off and on the floor somewhere, he worked on Leon's white shirt next, leaving his pendant hanging against his naked chest.

Cloud wanted to find out.

The pants were next, Leon simply tore off the fabric held at the blonde's waist by a belt, sending it who knows where. He was already inside, Cloud's pants unzipped and falling open before his hand dived in, vigorously rubbing his thickening cock ridged as he moved his mouth to Cloud's shoulder, tonguing the line of his wound and causing him to cry out as he was hit with pain, pleasure, and a lack of muffler for his voice. Hands grasped at Leon's hair as Cloud felt the pressure in his groin build up, his hips moved of their own accord to assist Leon in bringing him further to edge of ecstasy. The blonde's stomach muscles coiled almost painfully as he was getting close, so close, he was at the cliff and ready to fall off, but he needed something to drive him over it. His heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing became irregular...

Unsatisfied with Cloud's inability to climax, Leon gave him the something he was looking for, he still had a hand free that hadn't been doing anything but caressing the small of Cloud's back. Swiftly, he forced the blonde against the wall, smirking at the strained grunt that popped out of his madly beating out of his chest. Doing his best to distract him with his mouth and hand job, he let go of his back and coated on of his fingers in both his saliva and Cloud's blood, sucking on the wound to encourage blood flow, and almost chuckling at Cloud's pained whine.

When he was thoroughly slathered, Leon went through with his plan, forcing Cloud pants down just past the firm globes of his ass. Keeping Cloud's arousal and mouth busy, he slowly circled the ring of his entrance before pushing his finger inside, up to the first knuckle. Cloud, feeling Leon's finger push into him and absolutely not against it, pushed back against him, willing him to continue. Leon wasn't the first person he's been with, there was no need for him to try and be gentle, and if he was going to fuck him with more than just that finger, he needed to move right now.

Leon did so, pushing and pulling the slick digit out of him, speeding up his hand job, and digging his tongue once more into his wound, Cloud cried out one more time, feeling himself being forced over the edge of that plateau and falling into a pool of ecstasy as he came into Leon's hand. The man chuckled as his partner's head fell back against a wall, thudding loud enough to make the brunette wonder if maybe he hit it hard enough to hurt.

He was silent, ignoring his own erection as he gave Cloud a moment to recover, because the rest of the morning and the entire afternoon was far from over between the two of them. "So..." He flipped a blonde spike away from his forehead. "Are you ready for round two, or do I need to propose first?"

Cloud popped an eyelid open with confusion. "Shouldn't I ask you that same thing? You're the one who assaulted me, I have no idea what your intentions are long term."

"I already told you why I assaulted you."

The blonde snorted. "Oh, right... You have a blood fetish..."

Leon shook his head, leaning a hand on the wall beside his head. "Not just any person's blood." Cloud lifted an eyebrow. "Yours."

Tiredly, he crossed his arms as he looked up skeptically at him. "How the hell did that happen?"

Leon didn't miss a beat. "The thousand heartless war. A speck of blood found its way on my cheek. I thought it was mine."

"You were wrong."

Leon smirked again. "I was wrong."

Both stayed silent, looking int each others eyes, and Cloud was able to see what that look was all about. Addiction. Lust. Seduction. The day was not over yet, and that made him curious as to what Leon was capable of if he was just able to make him blow from a simple hand job.

He slapped Leon's shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

With that, Leon's smirk widened, and he dragged Cloud (willing and wanting) into the bedroom, where the both of them gained more injuries and spent themselves out into near exhaustion, to the point where Aerith's help was indeed needed... after she found them in bed when she came over to deliver lunch. She cured their wounds, fed them and put them both to bed, telling them to give their system a chance to replenish their blood supply. They promised, but that wasn't good enough for her, and right before she left, she cast a sleeping spell on him, making them fall asleep instantly in each others arms.

~*One Hour Later*~

"What? Cloud's sick?" Sora frowned, obvious worry creasing his eyebrows as the town's flower girl broke the depressing news to him. He, Riku and Kairi had come here for a visit, and to hear that the strong warrior had come down with an illness was a real shocker. Cloud could fight off a hundred heartless! A thousand heartless! This infection must have been a real kicker in order to get him bedridden so easily!

Aerith just grinned and patted Sora's head in reassurance. It was so sweet that Sora cared so much for the lone wolf, but at the same time, it was so damn funny. She would tell the kids the real reason if she could, but she felt it wasn't her place to spill all of his personal business, so instead of telling him outright about it, she decided to do what she always did when she wanted to be secretive; she used big words. She knew that Sora wouldn't be able to repeat it properly to anyone else, and thus Cloud's privacy would remain intact. "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's just a small case of hematolagnia, it will be over before you know it."

As predicted, Sora rushed over to his friends, who were at the accessory shop, to deliver the news. "Hey guys! Cloud's down with some sort of hematometra or something like that! Let's go visit him with stuff!"

It was a very hard effort on the brunette girl's control to keep herself from laughing at Sora's adorable announcement, his friends' serious expressions, and the very situation Cloud and Leon put themselves in with their earlier... activities. She continued her shopping as the trio of teenagers rushed about the markets, then dashed off to where Cloud holed himself up during his stay, not really wanting to be around when the lovers learned of her not-so-innocent mind games with the teenagers. They had made her promise secrecy, but...

...Did she forget to tell them that Leon would be there, too?

~*Fin*~

AN: If you have no idea what hematolagnia, or hematometra are, go ahead and Wiki them, and then proceed to have a good laugh at Sora's mix-up. XD Did anyone get the FF9 ref? And please tell me what you think of my first ever KH fanfic! I'm dying to know what everyone has to say about it! Thank you in advance for all of you who like/fav/comment this story. And even the lurkers out there that like it! I hope I've made all your guys' day better!


End file.
